


still like we were

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, enjoy, i'm just lost for words when it comes to victor, idc, it somehow turned out as gen, my precious poor baby, seems to be very ethan-centric, this was supposed to be ethan/victor, wasn't meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens to them. No matter what they live through, no matter what they do, who they kill and what they create. They're still the same. They're still just like they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still like we were

Victor is weak.  
He crossed the line between life and death, he created a creature. Two. He abandoned the first and lost the other. He cries a lot. He drowns in his addiction.  
He is still so goddamn weak.

(He's scared. He pulls the trigger. It feels so good. Adrenaline takes over his body. He laughs. He feels powerful.)

(He holds a gun. Pointing on who he created. He can't do the right thing. Not even for once. He's weak.)

*

Ethan is gentle.  
He killed people. He killed inhuman creatures. He (only) defended himself. Maybe. Not.  
He ran away, lost his family. He whored around and flirted with every girl beautiful and nice enough for his tastes. He broke hearts. He fell in love. He got his heart broken. He betrayed Brona.  
He fell for Vanessa. He fell for Dorian.  
(Everyone does.)  
He still cares. Keeps the others from making mistakes and wrong choices. Protects them. Always. (Just to compensate how much he doesn't consider himself worth saving. He just feels like he isn't.)

Full Moon.  
He remembers blood and darkness and death. And somewhere was something about alcohol. Far away might be the memory of a girl.  
He feels like he didn't sleep at all last night. Feels dirty. Feels raw. Inhuman. Like a wild animal. Maybe that's what he is.  
He hates himself in moments like this, more than he hates anything in the world.  
A drink, a kiss, a task can cure this feeling. For a while.  
Holding a gun makes him feel alive. But he isn't sure why.

He's a killer. He's a beast.  
He talks and kisses so, so gentle.  
His heart is in the right place. He's the good one. After everything he did. After everything he's seen. Always.


End file.
